Faire de toi une nouvelle personne
by Naarissa
Summary: TRADUCTION Narcissa connaît son fils mieux que personne. Alors, quand ses amies lui demandent de relever le défi de créer l'âme sœur de Draco, elle accepte sans hésitation. Jusqu’à qu’elles choisissent Harry Potter...
1. Chapter 1

**Auteure:**** FireStorm00X (La version originale se nomme **_**Turning you into someone New)**_

**Traductrice:**** Naarissa**

**Genre:**** Romance - Drame**

**Spoilers:**** Tomes 1 à 5 (il me semble)**

**Disclaimer:**** La version anglaise appartient à FireStorm00X, la traduction à moi, bien que tout appartienne vraiment à la talentueuse J.K. Rowling.**

**Résumé:**** Narcissa connaît son fils mieux que personne. Alors, quand quelques-unes de ses amies lui demande de relever le défi de créer une âme sœur à Draco, elle accepte sans hésitation. Jusqu'à qu'elles choisissent Harry Potter comme personne à transformer en petit ami idéal de Draco. ..**

**Date:**** 4 novembre 2007**

**Note de l'auteur:**** Je me relance dans la traduction de cette fan fiction. Pour l'instant, je ne fais qu'éditer les deux premiers chapitres pour enlever les erreurs que j'ai remarqué maintenant que je me suis améliorée en anglais. En espérant que la fan fiction soit aussi populaire qu'avant. À bientôt!**

**Si vous voulez lire la version originale (en anglais), elle se nomme **_**Turning you into someone New**_** et le lien est dans mon profil…**

•••••

**Chapitre I : Le Défi**

« Gabrielle, tu crois vraiment que je ne connais pas mon propre fils? » dit Narcissa en affichant une moue désapprobatrice et en dardant l'autre femme du coin des yeux. Elles étaient assises avec Malika et Desdemona dans la salle VIP d'_Eon_, le restaurant le plus chic du monde magique.

« Vraiment, 'Cissa, il vient d'avoir seize ans et moi, déjà depuis quelques années, Pansy ne me parle plus vraiment. Je doute que tu puisses encore vraiment avoir une aussi bonne relation qu'avant avec ton fils, » dit Gabrielle Parkinson avec un lent haussement d'épaules. Puis, elle but son verre de Cabernet 1933.

« Tu sauras que je connais mieux mon fils que tu ne connais ta garde-robe. Draco et moi avons toujours été très proches. Lui et moi parlons ensemble quotidiennement, même lorsqu'il est à l'école, » lui répondit brusquement Narcissa qui prit, ensuite, une petite gorgée de son vin.

« Ne prend pas ça comme ça 'Cissa, Gabby ne voulait pas te fâcher en te disant ça. Elle voulait seulement te faire remarquer que Draco est maintenant presque un adulte et que c'est peut-être le temps que tu réalises qu'il ne se confit plus autant à toi qu'avant, » dit Desdemona, faisant cesser la légère tension entre les deux femmes grâce à son doux accent italien qu'on entendait par-dessus la musique.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser cela?»

« Qui est son meilleur ami? » demanda Gabrielle.

« C'est Blaise, » répondit Narcissa. Les deux garçons avaient été élevés ensemble.

« Quelle est sa favorite couleur? –livre? –potion? –cours? –nourriture? » Malika essayait bien sûr de prouver le point que Gabrielle avait soulevé.

« Argent, _L'histoire de la magie noire reconnue d'Angleterre_ par Errol Eddling, la potion du Sommeil Profond, le cours de Potions et il adore manger une bonne côtelette d'agneau avec des patates pilées à l'ail et un verre de vin blanc Helbrough's 1987. » Narcissa connaissait très bien son fils. «Vous auriez aussi pu répondre à de tels questions concernant votre enfant. »

« Oui, je suppose, mais ce sont là des choses qui peuvent être énumérés. Ses opinions sont plus complexes que ça. C'est de ce côté que tu ne connais plus aussi bien ton fils. »

« Je connais mon fils, je ne perds pas contact avec lui et je peux vous le prouver, » dit Narcissa, laissant son verre de vin de côté.

« Très bien. Comment? » demanda Gabrielle d'un ton légèrement présomptueux.

« Je sais, » C'était Malika Jensen qui venait de parler. « Si tu peux trouver quelqu'un et le transformer en une personne qui plaira à ton fils, en gros, créer l'âme sœur de Draco, nous admettrons que tu le connais bien. Sinon, il te faudra bien admettre que tu ne le connais plus aussi bien que tu le prétends.

« Allons au Chemin de Traverse pour trouver cette personne, » s'exclama Malika en se levant et en prenant la tête du petit groupe de femmes, Narcissa juste derrière elle.

Elles sortirent de la salle VIP d'_Eon, _marchèrent un moment le long d'une rue longée par de grands magasins, puis tournèrent à leur gauche, dans un large passage, pour se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Malika fit un petit sourire séducteur à un passant qui s'était arrêter pour admirer les quatre femmes et Desdemona se mit à marcher légèrement plus vite, pour rejoindre Narcissa et marcher à sa droite.

« Ma chérie, penses-tu vraiment que tout cela soit une bonne idée? » demanda-t-elle à Narcissa dans un chuchotement.

« Oui, » mentit-elle.

Rendues à destination, Malika et Gabrielle scrutèrent attentivement la foule de sorciers qui faisait des achats sur le Chemin de Traverse. Narcissa aperçut Draco assit à une table d'Alexander's avec Pansy, Blaise et Théo. C'était un petit restaurant tranquille où le groupe de jeunes allait fréquemment manger.

« Lui, » Malika pointait à l'aveuglette un garçon assez grand, derrières elles. D'où elle était, Narcissa pouvait voir des cheveux noirs en bataille et une robe de sorcier légèrement usée.

« Bien, » Narcissa quitta ses amies et se dirigea à grands pas vers le garçon.

Elle s'avançait vers lui lorsqu'elle le reconnût. Harry Potter.

_Merde._

Elle retrouva son masque d'indifférence et marcha jusqu'à lui. Il était assis à la terrasse d'une crèmerie avec la sang-de-bourbe et le plus jeune fils Weasley.

« Monsieur Potter, » Elle posa ses mains sur ses fines hanches et le regarda de haut.

Le concerné releva la tête et fut étonné de la voir. « Mme Malfoy? »

« Vous venez avec moi, » ordonna-t-elle. Immédiatement, elle ressentit que le groupe s'inquiétait. « Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne vais pas vous kidnapper, vous faire du mal ou n'importe qu'elle autre chose du genre. J'ai simplement quelque chose à vous proposer. »

Harry se leva et la suivit prudemment à une autre table, où elle prit place avec grâce après avoir défroissé sa robe coûteuse.

« Qui a-t-il, madame? »

« Quelques-unes de mes amies, Mesdames Zabini, Parkinson et Nott, m'ont affirmé que je ne connaissais pas bien mon fils. Pour leur prouver le contraire, j'ai accepté de relever le défi de lui créer une âme sœur. Elles t'ont choisi pour être la personne que je devrai _transformer_, » Harry essaya de l'arrêter de parler, mais elle lui ordonna le silence. « Si tu acceptes, je te donnerai tout ce que tu veux. »

Harry pensa tout de suite que tout ça était complètement absurde. A) Il n'aimait pas les garçons. B) Il ne voulait pas sortir avec Malfoy et vice versa. C) La seule chose qu'il voulait c'était que Sirius revienne à la vie et Narcissa ne pourrait jamais accomplir une telle chose.

« Je ne pense pas, madame Malfoy, c'est que- »

« Vous ne saisissez pas, Monsieur Potter. Je comprend que vous ne savez peut-être pas que vous êtes attirer pas les garçons, mais laissez-moi vous rassurer, vous l'êtes. »

Harry resta bouche bée. Pour qui se prenait cette femme pour lui dire de telles choses?

« Et, comment savez vous cela? » demanda-t-il avec prudence.

« Premièrement, avec combien de filles êtes-vous sorti? »

Harry resta silencieux.

« Alors, combien en avez-vous embrassé? »

« Une. »

« Et, combien vous ont plu? »

« Une. »

« Donc, vous voyez, vous êtes en total échec avec les filles, » dit-elle dramatiquement. « Maintenant, acceptez-vous? »

Elle avait éliminé son premier argument, mais il lui restait B) et C).

« Non. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre? »

« Pourquoi je sortirais avec votre fils, _si _je suis attiré par les autres garçons? »

« L'avez-vous vu? Honnêtement, Harry, mon fils agit peut-être en vrai connard avec toi et tes amis, mais pense un instant à son apparence. »

Harry y réfléchit. C'était vrai. Malfoy avait autant d'admirateurs que lui. Il avait même vu un catalogue « Malfoy Fan Club » traîner dans la salle commune cette année. Le blond était splendide, en particulier dans sa tenue de Quidditch. Il se surprenait même parfois à le regarder en se disant comment il était beau.

_Merde_. Elle venait maintenant d'éliminer B). Il ne lui restait plus que C).

« Que pourriez vous éventuellement me donner en échange, si j'accepte votre proposition? »

Narcissa, qui avait lu dans ses pensées, déclara, « Je comprend que vous aimiez beaucoup mon cousin Sirius et que ça a été très difficile pour vous lorsqu'il a, comme vous dites, passer à travers le voile, il y a un an de cela. Si je vous promettais de trouver un moyen de le ramener, accepteriez-vous? »

Harry n'était pas du tout certain. Il était pratiquement sûr qu'il n'aimait pas les garçons. Il était sûr qu'il haïssait Malfoy, ce petit blond prétentieux. Par contre, il était assuré de vouloir retrouver Sirius.

Est-ce que ça valait tout ça?

« Combien de temps est-ce que ça durera? Je veux dire, combien de temps ça prendra avant que vos amies soient satisfaites? »

« Il sera votre petit ami durant toute la prochaine année. Par la suite, vous êtes des adultes et ça ne nous concernera plus. »

« Donc, c'est seulement une année? »

« Oui, » dit Narcissa, demeurant patiente. Elle savait qu'il accepterait, vu comment il l'avait regardé quand elle lui avait proposé de ramener son parrain. Elle n'était pas folle ; tout était possible lorsqu'on proposait quelque chose qui avait de la valeur en échange d'un service. « Est-ce que vous acceptez? »

Harry hésita de nouveau. « Oui, mais à condition que vous juriez sur l'honneur de votre famille de m'aider à ramener Sirius. »

Narcissa sourit au jeune homme, « Je jure sur l'honneur des familles Malfoy et Black que lorsque Harry et Draco auront été ensemble pendant un an, je l'aiderai à ramener Sirius Black de derrière le voile. »

Elle avait ajouté toute une année au serment.

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête et, sur cela, ils se serrèrent la main. « Nous commençons ce soir, » dit-elle. Harry était pris par surprise. « Tu viendras habiter avec moi à Dublin, je passerai le reste du mois à te préparer. Le mois prochain, nous le passerons à convaincre Draco. D'ici là, je t'aiderai à entretenir de bonnes relations avec mon fils. »

Elle se leva, lui faisant signe de la suivre. « Où sont vos effets personnels et ce que vous voulez amener? »

«Chez les Weasley, j'étais supposé aller y passer la fin de semaine avec mes amis, mais- »

« Rien de cela, nous irons les chercher demain. »

Ils approchèrent de la table où Ron et Hermione attendaient nerveusement leur retour. Narcissa se présenta devant leur table et regarda Ron.

« Où habitez-vous? »

« Euh, au euh, au Terrier, madame, » bégaya Ron.

Elle hocha de la tête, « Nous serons là demain, à neuf heures et demi précisément pour prendre les choses de Monsieur Potter. Faites qu'elles soient prêtes, s'il vous plaît, » Elle n'avait plus rien à demander.

« Attendez, que se passe-t-il? » dit Hermione en attrapant le bras de Harry.

« Je- » Harry était obligé de suivre tout de suite la femme blonde qui venait de partir. « Je vous écrirai et vous expliquerai tout, je vous le promet, mais je dois y aller maintenant, » leur dit-il et ils le regardèrent la rejoindre dans la foule.

« Où allons-nous encore? » demanda Harry.

« Ma maison de Dublin est la place parfaite pour vous préparer. Draco y a une aile entière pour lui seul, donc c'est le meilleur endroit pour en apprendre plus sur lui, » dit-elle.

« Oh. »

Narcissa pointa du doigt un endroit éclairé par un lampadaire un peu plus loin. « Attendez là, j'ai à faire mes adieux à mon fils, après nous partirons. »

Elle entra dans une boutique et s'avança vers son unique fils.

« Chéri, je vais à Dublin pour le reste du mois. Pas besoin de me rendre visite. Amuse-toi bien en Espagne, je te vois à mon retour, » Narcissa embrassa sa joue.

Draco était habitué à ce que sa mère parte et revienne ainsi. Il ne se préoccupa donc pas que celle-ci parte à Dublin tout un mois. Ça ne le dérangeait pas puisque, pendant ce temps, lui et ses trois amis avaient la permission d'habiter, sans surveillance, en Espagne. Ils partaient le jour suivant.

« Bien sûr, maman, on se revoit à ton retour, » Il l'embrassa à son tour et elle partit.

« Ta mère est totalement inconsciente, » dit Blaise, un cure-dent placé entre les lèvres.

« Ferme-là, » Draco donna un petit coup entre les deux yeux du garçon.

Narcissa conduit Harry vers le Chaudron Baveur pour partir hors de l'Irlande.

_Dans quoi me suis-je embarquer? _se demanda Harry, alors qu'il la regardait disparaître dans les flammes vertes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteure: FireStorm00X (La version originale se nomme _Turning you into someone New_)**

**Traductrice: cabotine**

**Genre: Romance - Drame**

**Spoiler: Tomes 1 à 5 (il me semble)**

**Disclaimer: La version anglaise appartient à FireStorm00X, la traduction à moi, bien que tout appartienne vraiment à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling.**

**Résumé: Narcissa connaît son fils mieux que personne. Alors, quand quelques-unes de ses amies lui demande de relever le défi de créer une âme sœur à Draco, elle accepte sans hésitation. Jusqu'à qu'elles choisissent Harry Potter comme personne à transformer en petit ami idéal de Draco. **

**Date: 31 juillet 2006**

**Note de l'auteur: Bonjour tout le monde! Je suis désolée du très grand retard que j'ai pris avec cette traduction, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne l'abandonnerai pas. J'ai décidé de commencer cette traduction et je me rendrai jusqu'au bout. Par contre, je dois vous avertir que le prochain chapitre ne viendra probablement pas avant le mois de septembre, étant donné que je suis en vacances pour tout le mois d'août et que donc, je n'aurai pas beaucoup de temps à l'ordi. Bonne lecture! ;)**

**P.S. Si quelqu'un voulais être ma ou mon bêta-reader, ce serait très apprécié. **

**Si vous voulez lire la version originale (en anglais), elle se nomme _Turning you into someone New_ et le lien est dans mon profil…**

**Un petit merci particulier à Moi! Bien sûr que je te reconnais! **

•••••

**Chapitre II : L'aile**

Ils arrivèrent et Harry ressentit immédiatement le besoin urgent de partir dans la direction opposée. Le salon principal dans lequel ils étaient apparus était, pour le dire simplement, gigantesque. Le plafond était en forme de dôme et il y était peint la scène d'un banquet auquel participaient beaucoup de personnes aux cheveux d'un blond très pâle. Il y avait un canapé en cuir noir et des tables de bois de la même teinte aux pieds minutieusement sculptés. Harry fit le tour de la pièce du regard. Sur les murs, étaient alignées des étagères sur lesquelles reposait des babioles, des vases contenant des roses argentées, plusieurs bouquins, ainsi qu'au moins un serpent, dormant recroquevillé sur lui-même.

La pièce en elle-même donnait la chair de poule, les fenêtres n'aidant pas vraiment, des lierres rampant sur la vitre et une lune étrange renvoyant des ombres sur le plancher.

« Par là, » dit Narcissa n'étant pas du tout déroutée par la pièce sombre et baissant les yeux du plafond.

Harry trottina rapidement derrière elle, descendant dans le hall. Chose curieuse, il n'y avait pas de réel coin, seulement des courbes par lesquelles Harry fut plutôt troublé.

Ils atteignirent une paire de portes apparemment faites entièrement en argent. « C'est l'aile de Draco, » Elle poussa les portes.

Elles s'ouvrirent sur une large pièce circulaire contenant deux escaliers qui montaient en spirale au second étage et où, entre elles, siégeait un énorme lit. L'épais rideau blanc n'aidait en rien à réduire la grandeur du meuble. Au moins six personnes de large pouvaient y dormir.

Sur les murs, du lierre était peint, comme si la plante qui recouvrait la pierre et le mortier en dehors du manoir avait grimpé à l'intérieur.

Harry se retourna pour regarder les étagères autour de la large cheminée de marbre noir. On pouvait y voir des photos magiques de Malfoy, Zabini, Parkinson et Nott. Sur l'une d'elle, des enfants semblaient excités à l'idée de manger un gâteau sur une terrasse quelque part. Harry en aperçut une autre très récente à un concert, le bassiste se tenant à côté de Malfoy, un bras reposant sur son épaule, ils souriaient d'un sourire artificiel. Blaise et Pansy étaient avec le batteur à côté et Theo draguait la chanteuse en avant.

C'était une pièce somptueuse, les escaliers avaient quelques portes, toutes sculptées comme si des vignes épineuses les escaladaient.

« C'est où tu vas rester. La meilleure façon de connaître Draco est de vivre comme lui, » dit-elle. « Là, c'est la salle de bain, » c'était la première porte en haut de l'escalier droite. « Là c'est le bureau, » c'était la porte suivante. « Et un atelier, » la dernière porte en haut à la droite. « Là, ce sont les deux chambres d'invités, » les deux premières porte en haut de l'escalier gauche. « Et la salle de jeux, » elle indiqua la dernière porte. « Traite bien ses quartiers. »

Harry fit oui d'un signe de tête. Il s'approcha des étagères pour examiner plus de photos.

Narcissa n'avait pas finit. La maman en elle voulait qu'il se sente le bienvenue. Elle avait peut-être un cœur froid, mais il y avait toujours de l'amour en elle, quelque part derrière sa rotule gauche. (NDLT : Ne me demandez ce que voulait dire l'auteure par ça… Je peux seulement vous dire que j'ai rit de cette phrase pendant deux minutes XD)

« Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, appelle un elfe de maison, » dit-elle. Harry se tourna et hocha la tête par-dessus son épaule. Puis, il retourna regarder une photo de Zabini, Nott et Malfoy assis sur des chaises de nylon à une intersection au centre-ville de Londres.

Se sentant mal à l'aise, elle le laissa à son observation. Elle passa dans l'immense aile réservée à son mari quand il venait ici. Elle n'avait jamais partagé son lit avec lui depuis la nuit où elle était tombée enceinte de Draco. En soupirant, elle entra dans l'aile totalement noire qui lui était réservée. Dans cet endroit, elle était toute seule et dans son isolement, elle était silencieuse.

•••••

Il y avait une vipère noire allongée sur le siège d'une des chaises blanches rembourrées. Elle releva sa tête vers Harry et siffla.

« _Qui êtes-vous? Où est le maître? »_

_« Je suis Harry Potter, Malfoy est en Espagne. »_

Le serpent s'éloigna rapidement de lui, par surprise de ce qu'il avait répondu.

_« Pourquoi es-tu ici? »_

_« Madame Malfoy veut me transformer en l'homme parfait de Draco. Quel est ton nom? »_

_« Le maître m'appelle Indigo. Mon vrai nom est Issselensssel, mais Indigo, c'est très bien. »_

_« Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, » _Harry prit place sur l'accoudoir de la chaise. _« Qu'es-tu? »_

_« Un Hissiuse français à écailles noires. »_

_« Donc, tu es un serpent magique? »_

_« Bien sûr, » _Il lui lança un regard. _« Ça se voit, non? »_

_« Euh… oui, » _dit Harry pour que le serpent ne ressente pas le besoin de le mordre. Puis, il remarqua les pointes le long du dos du serpent. Elles étaient blanches ivoire comme la chaise, ce qui faisait qu'il ne les avait pas remarqué plus tôt. _« Jolis piquants. »_

_« Merci, » _le serpent l'aima plus après le compliment.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil deuxième étage. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait en haut, déjà? Les chambres des invités, la salle de bain, la salle de jeux, le bureau et quoi? _« Je vais aller visiter le deuxième étage, » _dit-il brusquement et il laissa Indigo dormir encore un peu.

Il monta l'escalier de droite et regarda dans la salle de bain.

C'était gigantesque, de la grandeur de celle des préfets, peut-être même plus. Sur le comptoir dans lequel il y avait un lavabo, il y avait une brosse à dents, une brosse à cheveux, du démaquillant pour les yeux et quelques produits pour les cheveux. Harry explora un peu et trouva la baignoire. Vide, elle aurait pu servir de piste de course. Il doutait que ce soit l'utilité prévue pour la baignoire, mais elle aurait pu.

Ressortant de la pièce, il trouva le bureau. Il consistait en une pièce avec une large vitre à l'Ouest, à des murs couverts d'étagères remplies de livres et à un gros bureau de chêne où reposaient des rouleaux de parchemin, de l'encre de couleur et des plumes.

Harry prit place et trouva que tous les rouleaux avaient des choses ennuyantes écrites dessus, des notes sur un livre de potions ou un nouveau sort qu'il avait appris. Un rolla-dex était bourré de noms et de numéros. Harry le fit tourner et l'arrêta au hasard sur B. Au moins, cinquante cartes d'affaire et bout de papier étaient dans ce papier accroché aux fiches du rolla-dex. Tous sangs-purs, aucun doute. Sur l'étagère, près du bureau, siégeait un ensemble de cinq trophées. Ils y avaient des chevaux perchés sur le dessus de ceux-ci. Les chevaux avaient des ailes et semblaient te surveiller. Un cavalier avec un club de golf était assis sur le cheval, club levé vers le ciel. Si on lisait la plaque on pouvait y voir : Trophée Décerné à l'Équipe Jeunesse Championne Internationale les _Wiltshire Whitesspikes_ pour Avoir Gagné le Championnat International de Polagerus. Capitaine d'Équipe : Draco Malfoy.

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, confus. Par le nom de Merlin, qu'était le Polagerus?

Détachant ses yeux des trophées, il se rendit dans la dernière pièce de l'escalier de droite.

Les murs de la pièce carrée était complètement blancs et la moquette était beige unie. Un chevalet siégeait au milieu de la pièce, des éclaboussures de peinture dessus. Un dessin au fusain à demi terminé reposait sur une table. Dispersées, des lignes presque invisibles représentaient des personnages, seulement le haut des corps était foncé. Des dessins étaient éparpillés partout sur le plancher recouvert de papier journal. Des cahiers de petits dessins et une large peinture sur une toile unie prenait un mur entier. Au bas de la zone inachevée, les couleurs se mélangeaient aux autres et déteindaient lentement, du bleu au vert en passant par le noir. Harry se fit, avec attention, un chemin entre les dessins sur le plancher vers le chevalet.

Le sujet était une photo qui était attachée dans un coin du haut du dessin. Deux jeunes enfants, un garçon blond et une fille aux cheveux noirs portant des nattes, étaient allongés dans l'herbe, souriant à la caméra.

C'était une pièce splendide et les dessins étaient incroyables. Était-ce Malfoy qui les avait tous fait? Malfoy? Le connard qui le tourmentait depuis six ans?

Harry commença à classer les dessins sur le plancher. Leurs sujets principaux variaient d'un petit 10 par 10 à l'encre de Snape donnant un cours à la classe à Voldemort, lui-même, siégeant dans une siège au haut dossier, un serpent enroulé à son pied, des hommes s'inclinant devant lui. Pour la plupart des peintures, la photo inspiratrice de l'œuvre se trouvait fixée à celle-ci, mais quelques-unes avaient juste une fiche pour les expliquer. La fiche accrochée à la peinture de Voldemort disait « Ce que nous imaginons quand nos pères nous parlent du Seigneur des Ténèbres». C'était même parfois plus troublant.

Seulement se trouver dans cette pièce était étrange pour Harry. Être dans l'aile de Malfoy était étrange. Bon dieu, être dans les murs d'un manoir des Malfoy était affreux et étrange.

•••••

:Au restaurant Alexander's:

« Quand nous irons à Barcelone, nous devrons nous arrêter chez Conejo et acheter un peu de vin pour ma mère, » dit Draco. Il examina brièvement une chip avant de la manger.

« Elle adore le goût du vin espagnol, » dit Nott en acquiescant d'un signe de tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux acheter à ta mère? » demanda Draco au garçon aux cheveux fauves.

« Je crois que je lui achèterai seulement une carte, » répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Son ami lui jeta un de ses regards. « Bien, quelqu'un a une suggestion? »

« Ta mère aime les rubis oranges et rappelle- toi le collier que nous avions la dernière fois que nous y sommes allés, » dit Blaise après avoir bu une petite gorgée de bière au beurre.

Theo aima cette idée et accepta. « J'espère que tu prévois offrir un cadeau à ta mère aussi, Blaise, » dit Pansy, dirigeant l'attention sur lui.

« Bien sûr, ma mère raffole du chocolat et Hektor est la meilleure chocolaterie d'Espagne, » dit Blaise sur la défense.

« Et toi Pansy? Qu'achètes-tu à ta mère? » dit Theo en se retournant vers elle.

« Ma mère a besoin de se faire envoyer à la maison un peu de viande de caille et elle a été trop paresseuse pour envoyer la commande. C'est ce qu'elle m'a demandé, c'est ce qu'elle aura, » répondit Pansy.

« Une corvée? »

« Oui. »

« Bien, ça fera une chose en moins, » Blaise mangea une chip qu'elle lui avait lancée par-dessus la table.

« Abruti, » marmonna Draco. « Notre Portoloin sera activé dans une heure, tout le monde est prêt? » demanda-t-il, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir.

« Bien sûr, nos choses sont prêtes depuis ce matin. Les elfes de maison sont instruits pour tout organiser et tout préparer. Notre cher Suave sera là quand nous arriverons, » Blaise repassa toutes les choses sur ses longs doigts. Ils resteraient au manoir Zabini au lieu du manoir Parkinson où ils restaient habituellement quand ils allaient en Espagne. La mère de Pansy avait insisté pour qu'ils aillent ailleurs cette fois.

« Parfait, je veux une crème glacée, » dit Theo, qui était habitué à ce qu'on dise oui à chacune de ses envies, comme ils marchaient.

Hermione et Ron tournèrent le coin et arrivèrent face aux Serpentards.

« Hey, Malfoy, » appela Ron, « qu'est-ce que ta mère veut à Harry? »

Malfoy éclata presque de rire devant l'absurdité du propos. « De quoi parles-tu, la belette? La folie d'être constamment près de mourir de faim a finalement donné ça?

Le groupe rit et ils recommencèrent à marcher. Ron fulminait contre eux jusqu'à qu'Hermione remplisse sa cuillère de crème glacée et la lance à son petit ami. Il retourna la tête, sous le choc.

« Quoi? Tu avais besoin de te rafraîchir, » déclara-t-elle et elle l'embrassa.

•••••

« Je pense que tu as besoin d'un amour à long terme, » déclara Blaise abruptement, tard ce soir-là, comme ils étaient assis, leurs pieds touchant le repose-pied/Portoloin alors qu'ils attendaient le moment où ils partiraient.

« Je n'en ai certainement pas besoin, » rétorqua Draco en faisant une moue écoeurée.

« Combien de temps cela fait-il depuis que tu n'as pas eu une vrai relation avec quelqu'un? Un an? » demanda Pansy.

« Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre que je ne veux pas trop m'investir avec quelqu'un ces temps-ci, » Draco leur rappela exactement pourquoi il se tenait éloigné des relations amoureuses.

Son dernier petit ami, Sasha, était, après dix mois, parti et proclamé qu'il avait été soumis à l'imperium de Draco, lequel avait finalement rompu avec lui. Il avait été le centre d'attention des médias, qui s'étaient mis à le suivre partout et Il avait aussi reçu un coup de poing du blond dans le visage.

« C'était il y un an, Drake. Passe par-dessus, » dit Pansy, à qui il était aussi arriver des choses similaires.

« Je ne le ferai certainement pas. Et puis, tu n'es pas resté avec Ariel très longtemps, » reprit Draco.

« Peut-être, mais je trouve que c'est déjà bien d'avoir pu restée avec elle et Jasmine pendant autant de temps, c'est beaucoup une semaine à trois. Tu n'es pas resté avec personne plus de cinq nuits. »

Draco grommela, « meurt dans toute seule, Parkinson »

Ils lui jetèrent un regard faussement choqué, sachant qu'ils avaient gagné la dispute. Puis, ils se sentirent tirer et la pièce se mit à tourner.

•••••

:Retour au Manoir des Malfoy à Dublin:

L'aube se levait et Harry s'assit sur le canapé où il était tombé endormi en lisant un livre sur l'Astronomie et comment on pouvait l'utiliser pour programmer une grossesse magique.

« HARRY! » Une vive voix retentit à travers la maison.

Surpris, Harry tomba du canapé et s'affala sur le plancher. Puis, Narcissa entra, habillée d'une robe de satin, verte foncée et d'une cape noir sur ses épaules.

« Oh, lève-toi Harry, ce n'est pas le moment de dormir, nous devons aller chercher tes choses au… comment ça s'appelle déjà? Le Trou? »

« Le Terrier, madame, » proposa Harry, tout en se levant et en défroissant ses jeans.

« Oui, le Terrier, » confirma-t-elle et elle sortit rapidement de la pièce.

_Tuez-moi à présent._


End file.
